Zoracos
Description Zoracos is a male 5 meter long, 8 cm wide black scaled snake monster with purple eyes. His eyes, unlike normal snakes, have perfect vision and eyelids. He can still sense heat, however, and often uses it instead of his normal sight, as he says that “Normal sight feels weird.” It’s obvious that he is using it, as he closes his eyes as he does so, or his eyes are glowing intensely. He is extremely sensitive about how he has no arms or legs but doesn’t mind any other subject. He always talks with a hiss. He has blue magic, which he uses to pick up objects. It has a 15-meter reach. He has very sharp fangs, which can easily sink into flesh, and has a venom which doesn’t cause damage, but causes intense pain to anything that can sense it. The pain can be likened to rusty nails being driven into one’s body. The length of the bite alters the length of the venom, every second he keeps his fangs in adds 12 seconds to the venom length. His venom can also be milked to make a venom bomb, which causes pain whilst the venom is in contact with the skin. He enjoys the taste of blood but doesn’t actively try and draw it except in battle. He can turn the underside of him sticky to slither up walls and across roofs. He is usually seen sleeping on the roof, to stay out of sight and reach of people, and stay out of others ways. His house in Snowdin is furnished as normal, mainly for guests, but there are specialized holes through the house so he can get through it faster. His house is full to heaters to keep it warm. When asked why he doesn’t move to waterfall or hotlands he says he “Prefers Snowdin for personal reasons.” He has a specially made ‘jacket’ that keeps him warm whilst keeping his belly open while out in the cold. If he can’t use it he won’t go outside without something heating him up to such as body temperature. Relations Family *Reteraf (Father, dead) Theosa (Mother, dead) Friends *None Enemies *"SNOWW!" *Achilles Stats Pacifist: HP: 2735 AT: 12 DF: 6 EXP: 85 Gold: 23 Neutral-Genocide: HP: 4080 AT: 14 DF: 12 EXP: 120 Gold: 20 ACTs Check: [ AT, DF, Hiss. ] Stroke [ You stroke the snake. He enjoys it before remembering the fight ]-paciist, [ He backs off, hissing with his fangs bared. ]-neutral, genocide Pick up [ You pick up the snake. He feels cold. ]-pacifist only Attacks Bite – A simple lunge attack, aimed at sinking his fangs into his opponent Tail whip – what it sounds like. Blue soul – He changes gravity, but doesn’t slam the soul like Sans. The player has to move onto dark blue platforms, as touching the box/walls causes damage Trivia He was born dark blue with gray eyes His scales are precisely 1.2 cm each He actually hates eating mice and prefers to eat normal foods. He randomly opens and closes his eyes when he is sleeping. Is a heavy sleeper, but will instantly wake up if someone touches his head, often at the risk of being bitten if standing in front of him.